Pokémon Detective Agency
by Calvin127
Summary: Twins and Top Agents at the The Pokémon Detective Agency get a new recruit working with them. Camille is excited. Calvin pitches a fit. How will everyone get along? M for language and other content.


**Hello, this is Calvin127, along with my close friend and associate, Rides a Black Dragon. We're going to be doing a set of fics centered around a trilogy of ****Pokémon Roleplays on Bulbagarden Forums. Anything you wanna say, Rides?**

**Rides: Not-really, except that Calvin and I don't own ****Poké****mon and make no money for this, but we do own our characters. R&R .Enjoy! Love, Rides.**

**Chapter 1: Destiny's Call.**

"A new rookie, huh? Like we need any more of those." An irritated voice said. This voice belonged to Calvin O'Brien, the leader of the Pokemon Detective Agency Junior Unit. He had blue eyes, and messy golden-brown hair that was smooth at the top, but the sides, back, and front were spiky, and a few spikes stuck out from underneath his blue and gray hat. He was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt, and a blue vest over it that had 6 pockets on the outside. Blue cargo jeans, gray shoes with blue Poké Ball symbols, and a pair of blue gloves with gray fingers completed the look.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be that bad." A different, feminine voice said. This voice belonged to Calvin's twins sister, Camille. She had her golden-brown hair up in a ponytail that fell just past her shoulders, and hazel eyes, as opposed to Calvin's blue eyes. She wore a black blouse, a black skirt with black knee socks and black flats. She was the second-in-command of their unit.

"Yeah, you said that when Jesse and Ralf first came here." Calvin said. Jesse Zifros and Ralf Hickman were the two newest recruits. They were middle-ranking agents who were self-proclaimed ladies men. Ever since they arrived, they'd been hunting Camille like Wile E. Coyote hunts the Road Runner. Except their motives weren't simply food.

"Don't. Remind. Me." Camille said with a shudder. "Anyway, I think this one might not be _as _bad."

"Whatever. Let's go. We're supposed to be in the Headmaster's office to meet the rookie in five." Calvin said. He and Camille made their way through the large building, to the Headmaster's office, where the Headmaster himself was waiting, with a girl. In Calvin's opinion, this girl was the definition of stunning, though he hid it extremely well, acting serious and neutral. Camille looked serious as well, seeming to try and read the girl.

Maya Dare glanced-up when she heard the door open. She saw two people about her age enter the Headmaster's office. These must be a top-agents she was assigned to work with. The Headmaster stood, motioning for Maya to do the same.

As Maya was working to tear her eyes off the boy, the Headmaster said, "Calvin and Camille O'Brien, this is Maya Dare, the newest member of your unit. Since you-two are the leaders, she'll be learning the ropes on your next mission."

Maya shyly took a small step forward, eyes still on Calvin. "Hello," She said softly. She gave them a tentative smile. Maya had chocolate-brown eyes, with straight-but tangled- dark-brown hair down to the middle of her back, and darkish skin, though she was still Caucasian. Even-though her shirt was several sizes too big, you could tell she was curvy. She was wearing a baggy gray sweatshirt, black capri-shorts, and tattered, dirty sneakers.

"Hello." Camille replied, shaking her hand, "I'm Camille, obviously." They smiled at each other.

"And I'm Calvin. Nice to meet you, Agent Dare." Her brother said, also shaking her hand. Maya blushed slightly, though she met his gaze. When he touched her, it felt like fire flashing across her skin, and she almost gasped. He looked shocked for a moment as-well, and Maya wondered if he'd felt the fire, too.

"You as-well, Agents O'Brien." She replied kindly, but as-of-yet detachedly, "I look forward to working with you."

"Well," The Headmaster said, "I suppose I should let the three of you get to know each other." He held the door open, and Maya, Calvin and Camille exited the office.

"I'm glad you're here." Camille said to Maya as they walked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Mmm-hmm. Now I'm not the only girl here!" She sounded so excited that Maya had to laugh. Her gaze flickered for a moment to Calvin, but he seemed to be pointedly ignoring her. Maya was slightly offended.

"Wait a sec," Camille said suddenly, staring at Maya, "Is that the kind of clothes you wear all the time?"

Maya glanced down at her clothes. She didn't see anything wrong with them. "Um…yeah."

Camille scoffed. "Well, then, we hafta go shopping!" She cried, making Maya and Calvin groan as she towed them towards the door. Maya was panicking. She couldn't change clothes. She had a secret, and if she didn't wear baggy clothes, the twins would find-out.

"Uh, n-n-no. Thank-you, Camille, but I don't have any money, and really, my clothes are fine the way they are." She stuttered, blushing and frantic. Calvin glanced at her, looking surprised. Maybe he'd never seen a girl refuse shopping before.

Thankfully, Camille bumped into something, and she, Calvin, and Maya fell on their butts.

"Ohh, who put that wall there?" Camille groaned, looking up. "Oh, come the fuck on! You again?"


End file.
